Who You Are
by DarkFlame Alchemist
Summary: The hosts have a sleepover at Raika's place. After finding out "Raika" isn't her birth name from playing truth or dare, the twins and Tamaki go on an operation to figure out what her name was, with Hikaru the most curious. HikaruxOC
1. Sleepover at Raika's

**Chapter 1: Sleepover at Raika's**

**Hello readers! This is my first Ouran fic which is a three-shot story, meaning that there are only three chapters! I also have DGrayman, Kaze no Stigma and Tales of Symphonia fics up if you're interested in those, by the way. ;)**

**This probably wouldn't have been posted this soon if it wasn't for zororenjilover who was eager to read this so be grateful! ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"Please! Please! Pleeeease my daughter! Can we sleep over your mansion tonight?"

Raika Kurosaki massaged her temples from the headache she was getting because Tamaki kept bothering her the last hour about a sleepover. At the moment, she was sitting at a table with her cross-dressing cousin, trying to calm herself down from having the urge to pummel a certain person.

She glared at him in annoyance for the hundredth time already, which was a normal thing when it came to Tamaki, "For the last time, NO! Go have it at yours or someone else's!" The sixteen-year-old then tucked some of her dark, black hair behind her ear before taking a sip of her tea.

"Senpai, if she doesn't want to, don't force her," Haruhi advised the sophomore on his knees who was continuously begging Raika.

The prince-type host of the club paid no mind to the brunette as he pouted to Raika, "But we've already had sleepovers at everyone's place except yours or Haruhi's! Besides, you know as well as I do that we can't have it at your dear sister's place! Ranka won't allow us!"

"That's very true senpai. Now, if you don't mind, can you leave so my cousin and I can finish our conversation?"

In the blink of an eye, Tamaki went to his gloomy corner, poking his imaginary mushrooms, "Haruhi… you're so cruel."

The two women sighed at his behavior before Haruhi decided to apologize, "I didn't mean it like that Tamaki-senpai… so please stop being depressed."

He came back in a flash and hugged the short host, "I could never stay mad at you Haruhi!" Raika shook her head.

"Senpai put me down! You have your own ladies to tend to, don't you?"

Tamaki gasped and released her, becoming all dramatic, "You're absolutely right! What kind of host am I to abandon such lovely females! You're truly a host now Haruhi!"

Raika face-palmed, "We're so glad of your revelation. Now don't keep them waiting."

"Of course my daughter! Does this mean that you'll let us sleepover?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Nope."

His head fell down as a stream of tears fell down his cheeks while Haruhi adjusted her uniform before sitting back on her chair.

"Oi boss, what's going on here?"

"Yeah, you're causing a commotion."

"Tamaki… you have several clients waiting. What are you doing over here?"

The blonde jolted his head up and immediately ran to the other hosts. He began to whine in front of the vice president and the twins who were each at his side, "Mommy! Our oldest daughter is being difficult! Please tell her that we have to sleepover her mansion tonight!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses before sighing, "Tamaki… she's my cousin, not my daughter. Besides, we can just stay over at my place like last time."

Tamaki shook his head frantically, "No! No! No! It has to be at hers! Do something about this Mommy!"

"I still can't believe that Raika, heiress to the Kurosaki Company, is related to both Haruhi and Kyouya," Hikaru mentioned as he and his twin strided behind the chairs of Haruhi and Raika, "After all, they both come from _very _different social backgrounds."

"Yeah, small world for such a coincidence… hey, doesn't that make Haruhi and Kyouya related too?" Kaoru asked while the four of them watched the club president complaining to his second-in-command.

Haruhi shook her head, "No… I'm her cousin from her mother's side while Kyouya-senpai is her cousin from her father's side."

Raika nodded, "Exactly as Haruhi said it." Arms suddenly engulfed her frame and Raika felt something pressing down on her head which she figured was a certain person's chin.

She then heard a chuckle, "It doesn't matter since you're both our toys."

Raika become annoyed once again, recognizing the person's voice, "Hikaru, please let go of me."

"How can you be so sure I'm Hikaru? I could be Kaoru for all you know."

She flinched at the mention of the other twin's name, but the one above her didn't seem to notice before Raika composed herself quickly, "I just know. Hikaru's the only one who gets all touchy with me, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yup, but if it were Kaoru, he wouldn't be as invasive on privacy."

"Hey, I do not!" the twin behind Raika realized what he said and cursed in his breath.

Kaoru shook his head and smirked, "You let them get to you brother."

"Oh shut up," Hikaru replied before tightening his hold on Raika, "She's as cuddly as a pillow."

She began to squirm in his arms, "Hikaru! Let go of me already before people get the wrong idea!"

"Why not! We're friends aren't we? You're supposed to be there for me when I need it…" he said while continuing to squeeze her.

"You make it sound like we're friends with benefits…" Raika frowned while Kaoru snickered and Haruhi giggled.

"Hmm…" Hikaru hummed, giving a thought to what she said before a grin started to form on his face.

Noticing his expression, Raika rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow into his chest, "Don't even think about it."

"Ow, that really hurt," Hikaru complained, rubbing his sore chest while he still held on to her.

"Good, that was the point," she said, not regretting what she did.

"Troublemaker twin! Release your hands off my darling child before you corrupt her innocence!" Tamaki shouted when he realized what was going on behind his back.

Hikaru shook his head before finally releasing Raika. He then walked over to Tamaki and dragged him several feet away from the group, placing an arm around the fuming sophomore, "Hey boss, if you stop being annoying, I'll convince Raika to let us sleepover her place."

Tamaki's eyes began to twinkle now, "Really? And how are you going to do that?"

The older Hitachiin twin grinned and pointed a thumb at himself, "With my charm, of course."

Tamaki wasn't convinced, "I couldn't even do it! How can we be so sure yours will even work on her?"

"You were basically begging her, not charming her."

"Why I ought a-!"

"Do you want to sleepover her place or not?" Hikaru angrily whispered.

Tamaki sniffled before responding with a nod.

Hikaru patted the blonde's back before whirling around. He headed towards Raika until he was in front of her.

She raised her eyebrow, "What are you up to now, Hikaru?"

While her cousins and his brother watched curiously, Hikaru gently took her hand between both of his and looked down at her sincerely, "Dearest Raika, would you honor us with a sleepover in your abode."

Raika chuckled, "You're cute and all, but that's not going to work on me-," she was saying before her body was suddenly pulled off from her chair, getting dragged a few feet away just like Tamaki.

Before she knew it, she found herself dipped and her crimson eyes were now staring up at Hikaru's golden ones. A smirk was flashed at her, making her cheeks turn red before he lowly spoke, "Will this convince you?"

She saw something shiny in his hand. Her eyes widened to see a limited edition of the new soundtrack of Yui, her favorite singer, before she whispered, "Hikaru, where the hell did you get that? I wasn't even able to find it."

He chuckled, "Let's just say my mother designs her clothes sometimes and she was able to get her hands on this baby. So what do you say? Sleepover at your place?"

Raika sighed in defeat, "Fine…"

"Great," he smiled, putting the CD cover back in his jacket, "I'll give this to you later so pretend that you agreed because I'm awesome." She rolled her eyes at him.

Hikaru finally brought her back up and released her, allowing her to fix her absurd excuse of a uniform. When she was done, Raika turned towards the awaiting crowd and shrugged, "Looks like we're having a sleepover at my place after all. Hikaru has changed my mind."

Tamaki's jaw dropped before he became all happy and tackled Raika to the floor, "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Tamaki you pervert! Get off me or else I'm cancelling the sleepover!" The rest of them just shook their heads at their leader's childish behavior.

"What's this? We're having a sleepover at Raika's place? That's awesome! Right Mori?" exclaimed Hunny who was walking besides his tall cousin.

"That's great."

"I guess we are, Hunny-senpai," Kyouya replied to the junior.

"Yay! I'll bring some of my favorite desserts! Strawberry cake! Chocolate cake! Vanilla cake!" he then kept on naming other pastries before the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go back to class.

The vice-president sighed disappointedly, looking down at his ipad, "Because of Tamaki, the money we could have earned today will probably be less."

"Well, we did tell him that he had his duties to get to," Haruhi told him.

"Good thing we finished with our clients already," the twins replied at the same time.

Raika was finally able to get Tamaki off her and dusted her dress once more, "Finally, now if you excuse me," she said before grabbing Haruhi, "We've got to get to class. I'll see the rest of you later."

Before any of the boys knew it, Raika and Haruhi were already gone before they could say anything.

~…~

Raika just got out of her steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and hair when a knock was heard at her door.

"Miss, your guests have all arrived," replied the voice of the maid.

"All right, just direct them to the rooms they're staying at. Tell Kyouya that he and Tamaki will be sharing his usual room and inform Haruhi to come to mine," she ordered while drying her hair, "Also, tell them to meet in the movie room once they've changed."

"Understood, Miss Kurosaki." Footsteps moved soon after and faded away.

After changing into her red tank top and black pajama pants, she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her now dried hair.

Knock. Knock.

"If that's you Haruhi, then just come in."

In the mirror, Raika saw the door open, revealing Haruhi with casual clothing on.

Raika turned to face her, "Hello cousin, haven't seen you in a while," she joked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes before shutting the door, "Yeah, like a few hours is a long time."

She laughed, "I always miss your company. How'd you get here, by the way?"

"Tamaki offered to pick me up and I accepted it since he was bothering my neighbors," Haruhi groaned.

Raika shook her head, "I told you to just go straight home with me."

"I know, I know, but I had to make sure things were okay at home first. Anyway, I'm going to go get changed. You can head down already," she said before going to the drawer she kept her clothes for sleepovers. Once she picked what she was going to wear, Haruhi went to the bathroom.

Raika put on her white sleeveless hoodie before leaving her room, taking her cell phone with her.

As soon as she was walking down the halls, she heard her ringtone and groaned before answering her phone.

"Hello? Uh huh… Can't you do it? I'm busy right now… All right, all right I'll do it right now," she finished, closing her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

Raika mumbled as she continued down and headed into her office, _'This better not take too long…'_

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

Haruhi entered the movie room, wearing a white, elbow-sleeved nightgown. She looked around the room to find everyone already in their pajamas.

Once Tamaki saw her, his face turned all red. He ran and embraced her, "Haruhi! You look so cute! Daddy approves!"

"Can you stop doing that for once!" she demanded before realizing that the host of the sleepover was missing, "Umm, where's Raika? She should have come down by now…"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders simultaneously, "We haven't seen her yet." With a bowl of chips on Hikaru's lap, they continued to munch on the goodies like they were doing before Haruhi came in.

Tamaki started to panic, placing his hands on her shoulders, "My daughter, your sister has probably been kidnapped without our knowledge! Come, let's go find her!"

"Senpai! She's probably just around the house somewhere!"

"Well, wherever she is, I'm almost done eating the strawberry cake so she can have some of the chocolate or vanilla one," Hunny mentioned, stuffing cake in his mouth as Mori wiped some frosting off his cousin's face.

"Hmm," Kyouya hummed, adjusting his glasses, "I might know where she is… and you should too Haruhi."

"Huh?" She wasn't sure what he meant until it clicked in her mind, causing her to sigh, "Oh…"

~…~

"Okay Kei, it's done. Are you satisfied now?" Raika declared from behind her desk, leaning back on her chair afterwards. She stretched her arms from the typing she did on her laptop.

"_Yes, **thank you** Rai."_

"You're welcome… now is there anything else you needed before I go?"

"_No, that's it."_

"Well then, I should be goin-," she was then cut off by an annoying voice, "DAUGHTER! WE'VE FOUND YOU!"

"What the-?" Raika said in confusion before getting tackled off her chair and to the floor for the millionth time, "Oof! Tamaki get off me!"

"RAIKA!" shouted the twins who ran in and started hugging her too.

"Guys! Stop it! I'm serious!"

"_Umm Rai? Is everything all right there?"_

"Don't worry about her Kei. She'll be fine," Kyouya assured him as he entered the office with Haruhi.

"She's just a little busy at the moment," Haruhi added.

"_Oh Kyouya, Haruhi, you're over at Raika's. How's it been?"_

"Doing well."

"Same here."

"_That's good. I've been busy over here thanks to your cousin."_

"Make sure you're taking care of yourself Kei," Haruhi advised him.

"And you should probably go now because there are a bunch of idiots in the room at the moment."

"Hey!" shouted the twins. They released poor Raika who was still being hugged by Tamaki.

"_Ha ha ok then. Say bye to Rai for me."_

"Will do. Bye Kei," replied Kyouya.

"It was nice hearing from you again, Kei. We should hang out again like in the old days," Haruhi warmly said.

"_Bye Kyouya and it was nice hearing you too Haruhi. If my **boss** allows me to, then we should see each other again. Farewell."_

A click was heard, indicating that he was gone already.

"You didn't have to call us idiots, you know…" Kaoru frowned.

"Yeah, who was that anyway?" Hikaru asked, with a hint of jealousy.

"That was Kei, an old friend of ours who works under Raika," Haruhi answered him.

"Precisely."

"Ohh…" the ginger-heads slowly uttered as they watched Tamaki continue to smother Raika.

"Raika! Please don't scare me like that again! I was worried!"

"What the hell Tamaki! I'm about to get a restraining order on you if you keep this up!"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me. He's ruining the sleepover," Haruhi stated, causing Tamaki to go into a gloomy corner.

The twins laughed at him while Kyouya chuckled as he helped up the irritated Raika.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this so far! ^_^**

**Please review and give your thoughts! They are very much appreciated!**


	2. A Curious Secret

**Chapter 2: A Curious Secret**

**Second chapter up! Thank you for zororenjilover and akkichan1 for your reviews! You guys rock! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Raika grumbled as she walked down the hallways with Kyouya, the twins and Haruhi while Tamaki was cowering behind them. They finally went into the movie room to find all the cakes eaten and a sleeping Hunny on Mori's lap with a full belly.

They all stared at the sight in awe before looking straight at Mori.

"He couldn't wait any longer," the usually quiet person explained.

Raika just shook her head and headed for the DVD player, "Everyone just take your seats."

They all complied and did as she said. Haruhi sat on one of the couches with Tamaki sitting next to her and Kyouya beside him. Mori stayed in his position in the solo arm chair with Hunny in his lap. Finally on the last couch, Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other, with one spot available next to Hikaru for Raika.

"So… what do you guys want to watch? I'm leaning towards a horror movie…"

"Excellent choice Raika! I can hold Haruhi's hand in case she gets scared!" Tamaki exclaimed happily while Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm down for that. How scary could this movie be?" Hikaru grinned.

"I guess since nobody else is saying anything, we'll just watch a horror movie then. Everyone okay with Ju-on?" she asked, seeing their eyes start to widen from the movie suggestion, yet they still didn't say anything.

"It's just about a woman who makes noises and crawls…" Haruhi said with a bored look.

"U-umm, a-actually…" Tamaki started to say while stuttering before Raika cut him off, "No problems? Okay then." She popped the DVD in before he or anyone else could object. Tamaki moved himself closer to Haruhi, starting to get scared.

Raika turned off the lights, walking over to sit next to Hikaru with the remote in her hand. She started to snicker when she took a glance at Tamaki who was holding onto Haruhi even though the movie didn't play yet.

"Hey," whispered the person right next to her.

She averted her eyes to face Hikaru who was the one calling her, "What?"

"I placed the CD in your office, just to let you know," he informed her.

Raika smiled, "Thanks; that was really sweet of you," she said before turning towards the screen so that she could start the movie.

Hikaru then blushed before looking at the television too, "Yeah, you're welcome."

During the course of the movie, everyone was freaked out, except for Haruhi who kept on questioning how a curse could happen in the first place and Kyouya who just looked bored. Mori even looked scared with his wide eyes opened, yet no scream came out of his mouth. He was so glad that Hunny was already asleep since he could have had nightmares.

Tamaki kept on hiding his face into Haruhi's shoulder every time the grudge showed up. Out of the twins, the elder one was the most scared, squeezing Raika and Kaoru to death. Both of them were less scared than Hikaru as they only covered their eyes.

Once the movie was done, they were all relieved. Raika got up and turned the lights back on before turning towards the group, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I should take Hunny to bed already. Night everyone," Mori replied quickly, taking his cousin in his arms and leaving the room in case they were going to watch another scary movie.

"Ok, that's two people gone… what about the rest of you? It's still early to sleep," Raika inquired.

"Oo! Let's play a commoner game! It's called Truth or Dare!" Tamaki suggested, "Come on Rai! Please! Pleaassee!"

"Fine! Geez, you're so hyper than usual!" she stated in frustration before sitting back on her seat.

"It must have been the ten cups of commoner's coffee that I drank this morning!" he revealed cheerfully while clapping his hands.

Raika smacked her forehead, "No wonder!"

"So, how do we play?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked since they were interested in the unfamiliar game.

"A person asks another if they want truth or dare. Whatever they pick, the victim has to answer what the question asked or do what the person says, no matter what," Haruhi told them.

"We can change it up a bit though. If the victim refuses to answer the original question or do the original dare, then they have to do whatever consequence the person tells them," Raika added, smirking.

"Sounds fun!" Tamaki beamed.

"Let's just get this over with so we can sleep already…" Kyouya proclaimed.

"You go first then Kyouya. Pick your victim," Raika suggested.

"If you insist…" he sighed, looking at everyone in the room before landing his eyes on Haruhi, "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

She frowned at being the first one picked, "Truth."

"Is it true that you were planning on working somewhere during break?"

Haruhi was surprised, "Huh? Umm, yeah I was… How'd you find out about that?"

He smirked while adjusting his glasses, "You know as well as I do that I can find things out easily. By the way, if the school finds out, they won't take too kindly since you're not allowed to work."

"Umm, I'm glad you told me then," she nervously said while everyone shook their heads or snickered.

"No problem at all. You still have a debt that you owe. It's your turn by the way."

Her head slumped down, "Of course it's about the money… Ok then. Kaoru, do you choose truth or dare?"

He grinned, "Dare."

"Hmm…," she pondered, searching the room before seeing a pile of books on the table beside Kaoru, "I dare you to keep that dictionary on your head as long as we're playing this game and if it falls off, then you have to add another book."

"Is that the best you can come up with, Haruhi? Seriously?" he frowned before grabbing the dictionary and placing it on his head. Immediately, it fell off and he scowled, having to put the dictionary and another book on his head.

"Harder than it looks, huh?" Raika giggled. Kaoru glared at her before choosing his next victim, "Hikaru, truth or dare?" he hoped that his brother would choose dare.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of a challenge," Hikaru proudly stated.

"Really? Then I dare you to kiss Raika on the lips for a minute," he cheekily instructed.

"What the hell Kaoru!" Hikaru sneered while Raika turned red.

His twin put his hands up in defense, "Hey, if you don't want to do it then you can take the cinnamon challenge instead, using a soup ladle."

"I think I might take that offer…"

Raika sighed, not knowing whether she should be relieved or disappointed before standing up and heading for the door, "I'll go get the cinnamon and utensil then."

Kaoru shook his head carefully since he had two books on his head, disappointed that his brother lost the chance to kiss the one he liked. The others were thinking the same thing, knowing that Hikaru and Raika liked each other, but wouldn't admit it to the other.

"What…" Hikaru mumbled at all of them before avoiding their glances while they all waited for Raika.

When she finally got back, in her arms were a container of cinnamon, a soup ladle, a giant water bottle and a towel. She set the towel on the table and placed everything else on top of that.

"Oo… so what's this cinnamon challenge?" Tamaki asked, staring at the contents that Raika placed down.

"Apparently you're supposed to try swallowing the cinnamon, but it backfires and doesn't end too well. A spoon of the substance is torture, but a soup ladle… that's suicide," Kyouya explained.

"Intriguing…"

"I don't even know why people would do such a stupid thing…" Haruhi said with a look of disgust.

"Because the reaction is funny," Raika grinned as she poured a large amount of cinnamon into the ladle, handing it to Hikaru who was dreading his decision.

"You ready for this?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hikaru muttered before stuffing the whole spice into his mouth. After a few seconds, he started swallowing it. He sputtered it out of his mouth instantly, holding his neck from choking as brown dust was everywhere.

Kyouya had a smile on his face while Haruhi kept a hand on her mouth to contain her laughter. Tamaki and Kaoru were holding their stomachs in pain on the floor from laughing like idiots. Raika laughed as well before handing Hikaru the water bottle. He immediately chugged the soothing liquid down his throat once most of the cinnamon was out of his mouth. He coughed some more, punching his chest to breathe and drank some more water for a few more minutes until he was fine and plopped himself back on the couch, "I thought I was going to die…"

"That was far more entertaining," Raika chuckled as she, Kaoru and Tamaki went back to their seats. Kaoru had to get three books now for his head since he fell to the floor during Hikaru's dare, but he didn't care.

"Your turn, Hikaru."

"Tamaki, truth or dare," Hikaru stated while his throat was aching, coughing some more.

"Just like the rest of you, I shall choose dare! I'm not scared of books or cinnamon!" he declared.

"Fine, I dare you to take a bite of every cake that Hunny eats on the day we go back to school."

Tamaki became horrified, "That's basically a death sentence!"

"It's that or join Nekozawa's club for the day~," Hikaru offered.

"Too cruel! Too cruel! Fine, I'll do it!" he said in defeat, "I guess it's my turn. Raika, do you choose truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pfft, coward," Hikaru teased, causing her to jab him in the elbow while he cringed, now holding his throat _and _side.

"Okay I got one! Tell us a secret of yours!" Tamaki demanded.

She raised an eyebrow, "Umm isn't the point of secrets not to tell anyone?"

"Just tell us something unless you want the consequence which is to tell us who you like!"

"No, I think I'll just keep the original question," Raika decided before giving it a thought for a few minutes, "Hmm… a secret of mine… is that…"

The five host club members in the room stared at her, waiting to hear what secret she was going to tell.

"Raika isn't my birth name."

They all continued to remain silent, waiting for her to tell them what the name was.

When she didn't say anything, Tamaki questioned her, "What was your name then?"

The raven-haired teenager crossed her arms, "I don't have to tell you what it is…"

An arm went around her shoulders, causing her to look up at Hikaru who gave a pouty face, "Come on Raika… or whoever you are. Just tell us..."

"No."

"You shouldn't have told us then because we're curious now!" Kaoru shouted, causing the books to fall off his head. He cursed in his breath before grabbing all of them and getting a fourth one, putting them all on his head.

"Please! As your father, you need to let your family know, right Mommy?"

Kyouya smirked, "I already know what it is and from the look on Haruhi's face, she does too."

The twins and Tamaki's jaws dropped and bombarded Haruhi to tell them.

"Haruhi, tell us!"

"No!"

"Come on, Haruhi!"

"PLEASE MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER!"

"For the last time, NO! It's Raika's decision if she wants to tell you! Stop pestering me! I think it's time to go to bed now!" she yelled in annoyance.

"I concur," Raika agreed, standing up and stretching, "Looks like Kyouya got out of getting to go."

He smirked, "That's such a shame…"

"Awww," the three simultaneously said in disappointment.

They all began to leave while Raika cleaned up the cinnamon mess and put away the DVD, thinking that she was the only one left in the room. When she turned towards the door, she found Hikaru leaning on the doorway, watching her.

Raika placed her hands on her hips, "Shouldn't you be going to bed already?"

He didn't say anything, just pushing himself off and walking up to her with arms crossed and a sad face, "So why didn't you even tell me about this _secret_ of yours?"

She sighed, "I didn't intend to tell anyone about it. It just happened," she told him, giving him a pat on the cheek, "Don't think too much about it, kay? Go get some sleep already."

With that, Raika left the room with Hikaru by himself who just frowned.

Once she turned to the hallway to where all the rooms were, she found Kyouya leaning at the wall besides her room, although his was right across from hers.

When he saw her, he smirked, "So Raika, why did you mention the secret that you barely let anyone know?"

She walked until she was in front of the door and stopped, "To be honest, I'm not too sure. Maybe it's so that I won't forget who I once was ever since _that _happened. It was a spur of the moment, I guess,"

"That sort of makes sense, I suppose."

Raika then chuckled, "It's funny though. They could have found out themselves if they noticed that, once in a while when I wasn't paying attention, I would react in some way when my former name was being called."

Kyouya shook his head, "Even I noticed that habit of yours, but I guess it's because I already knew. Well, have a good night." He pushed himself off the wall and opened the door to his room, closing it behind him once he left.

Raika sighed as she went into her own room and shut the door.

What they didn't know was that a certain ginger-head was listening in on the conversation and had a smirk on his face.

~…~

"So, this is it! Operation RBN is about to commence!" Tamaki exclaimed during the next club event that was about to open. Currently, he and the twins were alone in the spare room, working on their strategy.

Kaoru and Hikaru saluted, "We got it boss!"

"By the way, don't forget about your _dare_," Hikaru reminded Tamaki who's eyes widened. He became scared for a second, but determination followed afterwards with tears streaming down his face, "I have to do this!"

"Yup, because it's either eat Hunny's cakes or join the black magic club," Kaoru added.

"Whatever, so if we want to find out Raika's name, we're going to have to loudly call out names of all the females that appear in the room, mostly the regular customers, understood?"

"Aye, aye sir!"

A creaking noise was heard and they all started to scream, "The Grudge!"

All three of them began to huddle when they looked at the direction of the door and were relieved to see it was Haruhi in the middle of the doorway. She was tapping her foot and crossing her arms, not too happy with what she found, "What are you guys doing in here? The club is about to start any minute now and you guys are playing hide and seek in the dark or something."

"He he sorry Haruhi..." Tamaki apologized while rubbing the back of his head before composing himself, "I was discussing with these two how they need to project the names of their clients to get them to fall for the two even more. Right guys?" The twins nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh… well good luck with that, but come on now!" She spun around and left to get ready.

They all sighed in relief and nodded at each other before entering the club room.

The three hosts wouldn't have even figured out this plan if it weren't for Hikaru finding out the vital information during the night of the sleepover.

**Flashback**

_After Kyouya and Raika went into their respective rooms, Hikaru came out of his hiding place and went into Kyouya and Tamaki's room, finding Kyouya looking through his bag and Tamaki sitting on a bed. _

_Before Tamaki could even ask what Hikaru was doing in their room, the elder twin grabbed his hand and proclaimed, "I'm borrowing him for a second!" before dragging the blonde out of the room, shutting the door behind him._

_Kyouya only shrugged before going back to what he was doing._

_Hikaru kept on dragging the confused Tamaki, leading him to his and Kaoru's room. He opened the door and shoved him in before closing the door behind him and pressing his back on it._

"_Hikaru, why'd you kidnap the boss and bring him here?" Kaoru asked, confused with the situation._

"_That's what I was wondering! I was about to crash from the coffee I had when I was brought here! Now what's going on?" Tamaki demanded._

_Hikaru only grinned, "I found out that there is a way to figure out Raika's birth name."_

_Kaoru and Tamaki's eyes widened as they ran in front of him._

"_What? What'd you find out?"_

"_Tell us! Tell us!"_

_He then told them what he heard from Kyouya and Raika's conversation. Afterwards, Tamaki paced back and forth in thought, absorbing the information while the twins stood next to each other in a line, waiting for their leader's commands._

"_All right, soldiers. I got the perfect name for this mission – Operation: Find out Raika's Birth Name or Operation: RBN for short."_

"_Excellent title, my Lord."_

"_We wouldn't have been able to come up with it."_

_In their minds, though, they knew that they could have probably made up a cooler name, but they humored him._

_Tamaki smirked, "I know… you're lucky to have such a leader like myself. Now here's what we're going to do. If what Hikaru said is true, then her name must be one of our female customers, preferably, a customer that comes by most of the time. So what we're going to do is try to say as many names of our clients as loud as possible without being suspicious and check to see if Raika reacts."_

"_Understood sir!" _

"_Good… by our next club event, we'll find out Raika's name…" Tamaki grinned._

**Flashback Ended**

"My darling **Isabelle**, how are you doing this lovely day?"

"**Kyoko**, did you cut your hair, it looks beautiful!"

"Come back again Miss **Ayame**, it was a pleasure having you here with us!"

"**Miku**, your eyes look brighter than normal!"

This is what the three were doing the past half hour and they still didn't succeed. All the while, Tamaki also had to sneak a bite of Hunny's cakes which luckily was only two so far since the junior had other different pastries as well.

He had to trick Hunny both times, telling him to look the other way so that he wouldn't see, although this perplexed his clients as well as Mori. Tamaki mouthed to not to say anything and they just complied.

One time, after Tamaki shouted out a name that the three all thought was the right one, they all stared at Raika.

Feeling like she was being watched, Raika turned her head to see three pairs of eyes staring at her, causing her to look at them funny, "Is something wrong with you guys?" They shook their heads and looked back at their customers.

Raika herself looked back at Haruhi, suspicious at the three, "I think they are up to something."

"I know exactly what you mean. I found them in the other room and Tamaki said that he was just giving the twins a new strategy for the customers," Haruhi mentioned, taking a sip of her tea.

Raika raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And pray tell what that is."

"They should project the names of their clients so that the clients will like them more," she told her, "I find that quite odd though."

Raika's eyes then turned into a glare as she became even more suspicious, "Indeed."

~…~

After getting no luck, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru huddled in a corner.

"It looks like this isn't going so well…" Hikaru mumbled.

"I don't understand! Most of these clients are our regulars. How many more do we need to go through before finding out?" the frowning Tamaki stated.

"Don't worry boss, we'll find out her name one way or the other," Kaoru assured him.

"Find out who's name?" said a voice behind them.

"Oh, just Raika's…" Tamaki answered, not knowing that he shouldn't have done that.

"Is that so? You're trying to find out _my _name, huh?"

They all began to panic and shut their mouths. Slowly, the three boys turned their heads, hoping that it wasn't who they were expecting, but they were sadly out of luck.

With her hands on her hips and a furious look on her face, Raika gave an "I just caught you guys red-handed and you are so dead" smile, "So you three thought you could get sneaky with me, didn't you?"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki began to stutter. Usually they would argue back and defend their actions, but this time, they couldn't find anything to say and so they looked down in defeat. They remained quiet and began to cover themselves to prepare for the beating they thought they were going to get from her.

"I'm going to leave… and if I see _any_ one of you," she said while pointing at each of them, "in school, prepare to die. Good day," she calmly negotiated before heading out of the club. Once she was out of sight, the three sighed in relief, not expecting that reaction at all. Yet, they still felt guilty that Raika was upset with them now.

Kyouya let out a sigh as he approached the three, "What a commotion… Just to let you know, none of the regular customers have the same name as her." They all looked at him confused.

"Then what is it?" Hikaru asked him, not knowing what Raika's former name could be now.

Kyouya looked at him and took a glance at Kaoru before spinning around, "Can't tell you and neither will Haruhi. By the way, Hunny-senpai is on his third cake already and he might not fall for your trick again."

Tamaki's face turned all pale before he gulped and dragged himself towards Hunny's table, _'Hopefully this is the last one… hopefully this is the last one…'_

* * *

**Uh oh! Will Tamaki succeed with his task or will he fail and get a beating from Hunny? Will Raika stay mad at Tamaki and the twins and finally tell them what her name was? Find out in the final chapter to "Who You Are!" **

**Please review!**


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

**Well, I wasn't expecting to put this up so soon, but I thought, "Eh, why not! I have it done already!" after I edited the chapter some more.  
**

**Thank you to those who reviewed as well as gave some advice. Much appreciated indeed ^_^**

**By the way, have _you _found the few hints in the previous chapters that will give you an idea of what Raika's former name was? If so, I applaud you and if not, thats all right because it'll be a surprise then! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Raika was finishing up some homework in her office when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she replied, looking up from work.

The door opened, revealing the maid, "Miss Kurosaki… you have unexpected guests at this hour."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Who are they?"

"The same guests that stayed over a few nights ago. All of them, actually…"

Raika sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Knowing the host club, she should have expected at least a few of them to stop by after what happened that afternoon, "Fine… send them in here."

The maid nodded and left the room, leaving Raika to finish the last question of her algebra homework before working on something in her computer. A few minutes later, another knock was heard.

"Come in."

Not looking away from her computer, she heard the door open and a bunch of footsteps walk in.

Raika took a glance up and saw all the host club members there with three of them avoiding her gaze. The rest of them either greeted her with a nod or smile as they walked in. She looked back down, "Give me a minute while I do some work quickly. Look around if you want."

She quickly finished, she saved her work and shut down her laptop before closing it. Resting her elbows on her desk, she placed her chin on top of her hands and made eye contact with everyone, "So, why are you all here?"

She suddenly looked concerned when noticing Tamaki's his visibly bruised cheek, "And what happened to you?"

Rubbing his cheek, Tamaki muttered, "My dare… and I almost got away with it too."

She chuckled, remembering the details of his dare, "Looks like you got caught."

"He certainly did!" Hunny grinned with an evil aura around him. Everyone else took a step away from him, scared to be near Hunny at the moment except for Mori.

Haruhi cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "Let's get this over with… so half of us were dragged here because of what some certain people did."

"So they better do what they came here for or else," Kyouya added with a hint of irritation in his tone. The guilty party gulped, not knowing what to expect.

Raika sighed, "All right then… would the three people I'm pissed off at please step forward."

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stood in a line in front of her desk, looking as nervous as hell.

"What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry for what we did," they apologized in unison.

"And what was that?"

"Trying to find out your name…"

She shook her head before smiling, "I forgive you guys, just don't do it again. Anyway, it's late and you all might as well sleepover here again."

They looked relieved and happy again, all except for Hikaru.

"Yay, another sleepover! Good thing we always keep spare clothes with us!" Tamaki exclaimed before he, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori left the room to get changed with her cousins trailing behind them.

Hikaru remained behind, who continued to appear tense even though Raika had already forgiven them.

"You all right there, Hika?" she asked, wondering why he was still there.

Hesitantly, he started rubbing the back of his neck while looking down, "Well, actually, I want to personally apologize because what happened earlier wouldn't have happened at all if it weren't for me."

"And why is that?" she inquired, not liking where this was going.

"I sort of… eavesdropped on your conversation with Kyouya, but it was only because I was the last one to leave the movie room and mine was on the other side of your rooms. Still, I took advantage of the information and so this afternoon was the result. I'm really sorry, Rai," he sincerely told her, feeling bad for the whole mess.

She let out a forced laugh as anger started to boil within her, "I thought it was a mere coincidence that you guys decided to loudly say the names of the clients today just so that you can find out my name, but now I know the reason for the whole fiasco, I'm truly furious." Raika then spun her chair around so that she didn't have to see his face, "I suggest you leave before I start to blow up."

Hikaru felt like he was just punched in the gut as the pain of utter guilt filled inside his stomach at the moment. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it immediately.

Grinding his teeth, he turned around and dejectedly walked out of the room.

~…~

Not too long after, they all went in the enormous game room, just doing their separate things. Hunny, Mori and Tamaki were playing video games with Mori in the middle since Tamaki was still scared of the small boy. Raika and Haruhi were reading on a couch with Hikaru in front of Raika, trying to apologize. Kaoru was at a table, waiting for Hikaru since they were playing checkers and Kyouya was just at another table working on his ipad.

"Rai… can you please talk to me now?" Hikaru pleaded to her.

She didn't say anything, just continuing to read with her earphones on while Haruhi sat right next to her.

"Just leave her be for now, Hikaru. You're probably not going to get anything out of her right now," Haruhi told him.

Clenching his fists, he complied and trudged himself back to his seat, gloomily making his move, "She's still mad at me. It's your turn, by the way."

"Cheer up Hikaru. She'll be fine in the morning," Kaoru tried to assure him while moving one of his pieces, claiming some of Hikaru's checker pieces.

"Whatever…"

"Well, it looks like I won. Is there anything else you want to play?"

"I don't know…"

"How about we use the ps3 since the others are using the xbox?"

"Why don't _you_ go play while I just sit here?"

Kaoru was now pissed off, "Just because you're mad doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," he retorted before standing up and walking, intending to leave the room.

Hikaru mentally kicked himself at his stupidity once again, "Kaoru…" he tried to call him, but his twin ignored him.

"Kaoru…" he tried again, but the other ginger-head continued on.

"Come on Kaoru!"

Just as his brother was about to exit, Hikaru decided to give it one more go and screamed, "KAORU!"

"_WHAT_?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the one who shouted back. They weren't looking at Kaoru, for he turned around himself since he was the most perplexed at what just happened. Instead, everyone was looking at Raika, surprisingly.

Realizing what she just did, she smacked her hand over her mouth and cursed, "Damn it."

Kyouya chuckled, "You finally broke… _Kaoru_."

"And you were so good at keeping it a secret until now," Haruhi shook her head at her cousin.

Raika sighed and ran a hand through hair. She removed her earphones and took a good look at everyone, "It's true. My name used to be Kaoru before I changed it when I was eleven."

"Wow, you have the same name as Kao-chan?" Hunny exclaimed as he, Mori and Tamaki started heading towards the couch where she and Haruhi were at.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah… at least I did."

"So Kaoru had a girl's name the whole time? What about Hikaru?" Tamaki questioned with confusion.

The twins glared at him while everyone else in the room fell anime style except Kyouya who just shook his head, chuckling, "No Tamaki… both of their names are actually for either males or females. I'm surprised that none of you guys considered the thought."

Hikaru, still sitting where he was, smacked his forehead, "Damn it. Why didn't we think of that?"

"I see…" Tamaki said, rubbing his chin in thought at the revelation.

Kaoru walked over and plopped himself next to Raika. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him before gently rubbing the top of her head with his fist, "What are you doing have the same name as me, huh?"

"It's not like I knew what my parents were going to name me!" Raika argued, trying to get him off her.

He grinned afterwards, hugging her this time, "Just kidding, it's cool! Our name is popular after all! Isn't this awesome, Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to look at his brother, no longer mad at him anymore.

"Yeah… cool," Hikaru stated, still shocked by what they found out.

"Well, now you all know the _thing_ that you were dying to find out all day… are you happy now?" Raika asked, looking at Kaoru then Tamaki and finally at Hikaru.

"I am," Kaoru smiled.

Tamaki had a slightly annoyed face, "I don't like how you have the same name as one of the devil twins, but it's relieving to know."

"Yeah, until you find something else that you want to figure out," Haruhi said out loud.

Tamaki went straight to a corner, all hunched down and depressed. Everyone just laughed.

~…~

Raika walked down the hallways with her Yui CD in hand, finally heading to her room.

When everyone started leaving for their own rooms, she remembered she had left it in her office. Wanting to listen to it while going to sleep, she departed from the rest of them to retrieve her compact disc.

While tapping the case against her palm, she turned a corner to the final hallway. She immediately stopped where she was after noticing Hikaru waiting at the door to her room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes looking down at the floor, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Hikaru," she called out, trying to get his attention. Her action worked – Hikaru came back to reality and turned his gaze at her with a soft, nervous smile forming on his face, "Hey Rai… or should I say _Kaoru_." He smirked lightly before pushing himself off the wall and facing her properly.

She chuckled, walking up to him until they were inches apart, "Raika's just fine. So… is there something you need… or say?"

The ginger-head let out a sigh, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I should have just kept the information to myself and left it alone without getting curious about the subject. It was wrong of me to do that and get Kaoru and Tamaki involved in most of the scheme."

Raika just looked at him for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck, hiding her face into his chest. He was stunned with her approach, but he quickly got over it and embraced her.

"I forgive you. I should have known you wouldn't have left well enough alone anyway."

Hikaru smiled, resting his chin on top of her head, "Thank you."

After pulling away from each other, Hikaru put his hands in his pockets. Raika, on the other hand, kept on tapping her CD case against her hand, with both of them just staring at each other, not knowing what else to say.

"So… how's the CD?" he asked her, finally noticing the object in her hand.

She grinned, "I really love it. I've actually been listening to the songs all day which got me to calm down after the incident earlier."

Hikaru laughed fretfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm glad… the encounter in your office could have been a lot worse like I was expecting it too."

"Yeah, it probably was a good thing," Raika agreed.

"Soo… how'd you hear me shouting anyway?" Hikaru inquired curiously, distinctively remembering that she had earphones on the whole time.

Recalling what he was talking about, she avoided his eyes and cleared her throat before answering him, "Actually, I wasn't listening to anything… I had my earphones unplugged the whole time and hid the end in my pocket to make it look like I was." Soon after, her cheeks suddenly turned red in embarrassment.

He blinked a few times before shaking his head in amusement, "I see… so you _were_ ignoring me then."

"Yeah… pretty much. Sorry about that," she apologized with a nervy grin, "But I _was_deeply thinking about things, especially about how I wanted to beat you up so bad."

Hikaru sweat dropped, "Wow… I'm having a bad, yet good, day."

"Yeah, your luck wasn't _too _bad after all," she giggled after seeing his reaction.

Seeing her happy again, he smiled before chuckling, "You know… it's kind of weird that you and Kaoru had the same name before, but cool also." He then gave her a questioning look, "Why would you want to change it though?"

Her giggling fit gone now, Raika slowly let out a breath. She then crossed her arms and looked down in thought, "To tell you the truth, after my parents died, I thought that I needed to change myself somehow… to make myself stronger… so I changed my name." Her doubtful eyes looked back into his, "Do you think that makes any sense? Or if I even did the right thing for myself?"

Not saying anything, he stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up, with a genuine smile on his face, "It doesn't matter to me if your name is Raika, Kaoru, or even Hikaru, although that would be even cooler."

They both laughed before he continued what he was saying, "Whatever name you have, though, just know that I'll love you just the same, for who you are."

Raika blushed at his confession, "You mean it?"

After brushing some of her hair to the side, Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips against hers into a kiss, which she responded to. He pulled back soon after, staring deeply into her eyes, "Absolutely."

She smiled and enclosed her arms around his neck, "I love you too." They then shared another kiss before staying in an embrace.

Hikaru started to laugh, "Now I have two Kaorus!"

While resting her head against his shoulder, Raika just rolled her eyes before smiling.

They heard a crash and turned in the direction to see everyone peeking through their doors. The two were startled to see Kyouya smirking at them since his room was right across from hers, meaning that he was basically watching them close-up and they didn't notice him. Tamaki, who was the one that made the crashing noise, was flat-faced in the middle of the hallway from falling out of the door to Kaoru and Hikaru's room with Kaoru face-palming. Finally, a smiling Hunny was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders. The only one not seen was Haruhi, who was in Raika's room.

Hikaru just sighed and shook his head from catching them.

Raika, on the other hand, blushed and covered her face in embarrassment, "You guys…"

"Sorry Raika, we couldn't help it," Kaoru laughed.

"Yay! Hika-chan and Rai-chan are together now!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

"Congrats," Mori stated.

"Your relationship might affect the club… probably in a good way from my calculations," Kyouya declared while looking at his ipad as usual.

"Seriously Kyouya?" Hikaru said in astonishment as Raika finally composed herself. The two then changed positions so that they were now standing next to each other – Hikaru had an arm wrapped around her waist while both of hers were around his torso. She also had her head on his shoulder.

Tamaki finally came to and sat up with tears in his eyes, "Raika, my daughter! I will not let you date this troublemaker who probably brainwashed you! There are better fish in the sea than this one so please consider the decision made by your father!"

"Tamaki… shut up please."

The blonde felt like his heart ripped in two before he sprung up and tackled her out of Hikaru's arms. They were both now on the floor, with Tamaki shouting at her, "Don't start being rebellious now! Daddy doesn't like it when you act against me!"

"TAMAKI!" Raika screamed from under him. She was discouraged with his actions yet again, especially since she lost her grip on her CD case which flew onto the ground a few feet from them.

Raika's door suddenly slammed open and Haruhi found all the chaos occurring. She looked concerned from the two figures on the floor, "Do I want to know what is going on this time?"

"It appears Hikaru and Raika are now together," Kyouya answered her.

"Well finally," Haruhi said in relief.

"Hey, get off my girlfriend!" Hikaru demanded while trying to pry him off her.

Fire was now in Tamaki's eyes as he jolted up and pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru, "You will not refer her as your "girlfriend," you swine!" he ridiculed before the blonde began chasing him down the hall with Hikaru proving to be the faster out of the two.

"Boss! You seriously have issues!"

"I'm just a protective father looking out for his children!"

"Would you quit it with this _father _act of yours already? It's _really_ disturbing now!"

Everyone else just stared at the two running around the halls.

Hunny laughed, "Poor Hika… Tamaki's probably going to bother him from now on."

Kaoru shook his head at the sight. He walked up to Raika and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Well, Kaoru number two, looks like we have a lot to deal with from now on."

Raika chuckled before sighing, "We sure do, Kaoru number one, we sure do."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! It was just something I wrote up a few weeks ago, yet, I wasn't sure whether I was going to upload it or not while continuously editing it. I'm glad I did though after a little pushing and decided to split it up into three chapters! :D **

**Probably won't have another Ouran fic out anytime soon since I'm mostly concentrated on a main story I have for D-Grayman as well as finishing up my Kaze no Stigma fic.**

**Anywayz, thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
